Tan And Confused
by AcaWiedersehen
Summary: [Tanning Salon AU] [Bechloe] Beca Mitchell finds herself working in her town's tanning salon, along with a group of attractive co-workers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or it's characters.**

 **AN:** This is a little... Test thing. Just wanna try this AU because it all worked out well in a dream I had. (Haha)

-.-.-

Beca Mitchell was usually not open about her body. It wasn't a manner of negative image or anything like that, it was just that she had always been very closed about her physical self. No reason, she just never found herself in a situation where she needed to be open. Though, her philosophy was that if you wanted to flaunt it, go right ahead... (Needless to say she rarely found herself listening to her own advice.)

So how she landed a job at an over-hyped Tanning Salon was something she didn't understand. Actually, even the question of WHY she applied was something she didn't understand. She knew damn well that the girls working there walked around clad in sports bras, light tank tops, and shorts. Men wore even less clothing.

 _Why the hell had she even been interested?_

This question continued to play in her mind as she examined herself within her work dressing room. She was a completely different person at this job... Tan, confident, and yeah. Shirtless. (Well, to an extent.) Completely different from her usual quiet and pale self.

A knock on the door signaled that her shift had begun and she needed to leave the sanctum of her dressing room. This tore Beca apart even further. What the hell was she thinking?

The moment she pushed open the door, Beca felt a few sets of eyes on her; judging her, seeing if she could be deemed fit to join their ranks.

"She's a little alternative, isn't she?" The blonde spoke, glancing over to her red-headed friend.

The girl being questioned gave a reassuring smile, "she's cute... I think she'll bring in a whole new variety of customers."

The blonde pursed her lips and crossed her arms. _Aubrey_ , Beca remembered. _And the red-head was... Claire? Cath- Chloe._ That was it. _Chloe, the attractive ginger._

"Alright, everyone," the tall woman that had hired Beca finally decided to speak up. _Alice_. "Barden Bronze now has a new addition to its team."

Beca's eyes flew around the room, landing on each of the staff.

"I'm Beca?" A question... God, did she not even know her own name?

"I'm Chloe," Chloe extended her hand, which Beca awkwardly took; a little flustered. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but you'll fit in well here." She shot off a grin that made Beca very confused. Probably sexually.

How did she _do_ that?

"Hi, I'm Aubrey." She offered no handshake, only a fake smile.

"Jesse," a cute boy from the back piped up. Beca returned his smile with a smile of her own; small and forced, but a smile nonetheless.

"And I'm Alice, which I hope you already know." Her dark hair swooshed to the side as Alice tried to correct it as discreetly as possible. "Welcome to Barden Bronze." A pause. "...Now, let's show you how to work the cash register."

As Alice droned on about the different buttons she would have to push, Beca found her eyes wandering. They skimmed past the weathered wooden floorboards and to the sandy walls, and eventually to a bright-mannered Chloe. The girl offered another smile before returning to the tanning oils on the wall. Even with her back facing her, Beca could tell that Chloe was more than bored with her current task. She almost pitied her.

"Space cadet, hey!" An annoying chorus of taps on the shoulder told Beca that she had (at some point) zoned out.

"Sorry," Beca meekly managed, "just looking at the prices of the lotions."

Alice's brows knit together in frustration, but she eventually shrugged her annoyance off. "So, do you get it? _All_ of it?"

"Yeah," Beca sighed… And half lied. Sure she hadn't been paying complete attention, but the attention she had given was probably enough. Right?

"Alright…" Alice visibly relaxed, "I'll be in the back room. Call if you need something."

"Will do."

Right now, the only thing Beca needed was a stick.

A stick that had the amazing and impossible ability to beat the gay out of herself with.

Beca had always been sure of her sexuality: straight, but with occasional girl crushes.

But now? She really wasn't sure. Beca had never been so enticed by a girl before, and she was sure that Chloe would somehow drive her insane within the next few weeks.

This would be interesting, for sure.

-.-.-

 **AN:** Sorry it's so short. Like I said before, it's just a test chapter! Should I continue or drop it? Please let me know! Thanks for reading.


End file.
